Tears
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: ItaSaku oneshot. Sad. Morbid. I cried. xD


**Tears**

**by ItachisxBabex3**

**AN: Wow, it's been awhile, hehe. Okay, this is a oneshot I wrote a helll of a long time ago. Yes, this isn't the real way that Itachi-san dies. (Even though he doesn't die. I'm in denial!) ItaSaku TRAGIC. MORBID. xD  
Tissues are reccomended.  
Reviews are loved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
**

* * *

Her feet dragged slowly across the rugged terrain of the canyon. Her head was bent, jade eyes staring at the ground beneath her feet. It was as if every step was a burden, and in theory it was. Every step she took, every centimeter forward was taking her farther and farther away from him.  
Her dreams of the life she wanted with him were shattered, things that could have been, that would have been were torn into little pieces. She had witnessed it. All of it. The blood, his fall, his heart stopping. All of it was scorched like fire into her brain.  
_"Sakura, we will always be together."_  
His monotonous voice still danced in her ears. It was a lie, though. All a lie. No longer would she feel his arms around her nor would she listen to the shallow sound of his breathing and his heartbeat late at night. They were long gone, taken with his life.  
"Don't cry for me, Sakura." She remembered him whispering to her as he reasped his last few breaths of life. "I don't like to see you cry." His face had twisted into one of those angelic smiles of his, she being one of the oly people to ever have seen it. She recalled his callused hand stroking her soft cheek, and even more so the light leaving his eyes.  
So that had been the reason for his highly uncharacteristic behavior back in the cave where she knew his fishy partner still peacefully slept. So this had been the reason that he had kissed her with the force and the love of ten thousand men. That was why he had gently carressed her face, her neck, her arms, and ran a hand up the back of her shirt just to feel her skin and remember every curve of her womanly body. He had let his hands run down her soft, muscled legs, and repeatidly whispered "I love you, Sakura. I love you," in her ear.  
Now she knew why. He was saying good bye, and not just goodbye for a moment. He had been saying goodbye forever. Little had he known that he would spend his last few moments in her arms, dying to the steady rhythmic beating of her breaking heart.  
These past three years that she had spent in his captivity had been the best of her life. His unique scent, the enthralling taste of his skin, his sexy, husky voice late at night when he would whisper soft words of love in her ear to help her sleep...they were like an addiction to her, and now they were no more. They were gone forever. He was gone forever.  
Forever was a long time when you had nothing left. She wasn't even sure that she had a home to go to anymore. It was likely that all of Konoha thought that she was dead in the hands of an S-Class criminal. Where else could she go?  
She could return to the Akatsuki with Kisame...and live the rest of her lonely life out there. No. Then she would mope around, laying in the bed where she knew his distinct scent still lingered among the sheets.  
She couldn't return home. After all this time away from Konoha, she couldn't bare herself to go back where she knew that bad memories were just going to surround her once again.  
And most of all, she couldn't go to the Sound Village. She couldn't look for Sasuke, be with Sasuke, even think of Sasuke after what he had done to her lover.  
So Sakura had no where to go. Nothing. She officially had nothing. Now, as the sky above darkened with a coming storm, she stopped, and found the strength to lift her head, facing the sky.  
They had always watched the storms together. Doing the most daring things; sitting outside of the base and watch it, wrapped intimately in another's arms, the thunder and the rain coming together to create music in the background. Sakura remembered that he would dance with her. Not extravagent; just a slow movement of legs and hips and bodies to the music of nature. Then when the storm was over, and they stood there dripping wet, they would go inside and create their own storm and their own music. Her heart ached as she remembered his heated breathing in her ear and his luscious lips on her skin. Arms gripping each other tight, their own storm would be over, and rest would consume them.  
At the thoughts of that, she fell to her knees on the ground. Her right hand released it's fist, and in turn released the grip on the object that she had dropped to the ground. A warning crack of thunder shook the world around her, but it wasn't like Sakura minded. She let her knees free of the weight of her body, laying on the ground and staring up at the sky. Her left hand came down to rest on the object that had fallen from her hand; his necklace. The necklace that he always wore. The necklace that he had given to her and told her to keep forever, to remember him by. Although it wasn't as if she didn't have a large amount of good memories of him already. This would just help her remember every moment of every day, or at least try. It would let her think about him every morning, every night, although it wasn't like she didn't do that when he was alive. He was on her mind constantly. She picked the object up, smiling lightly as the first drop of rain fell from the sky and landed upon one of the three silver charms that was on the necklace. She lifted her head and clipped it around her neck just as the rain began to cascade in sheets down upon her body. She then noticed, however, that she was laying quite close to the edge of the cliff, and the piece of rock that she was laying on was quite unsound. No matter. If it fell, it fell, and so did she. It was no big deal to her. One big crack of thunder, and she'd be a goner.  
So, with that thought on her mind, the thought of seeing him again, she shut her jade green eyes. The rain was cold and numbing to her body. All she had to do now was wait. Wait for the rain to fall, wait for that sensational feeling of falling, and then crash. She would see him again.  
Now, it may sound a bit psychotic, but that made Sakura eager to die. It made her eager to see him again.  
And then, about twenty minutes into the storm. It came; the earsplitting thunder, exploding the world around her. She heard a soft cracking sound in her ear as the rock began to fall apart...and there she went.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Forever it seemed like she was falling, until her body came in contact with the ground. There was a snap as her body broke, and she felt herself ready to take her own last breaths.  
_You told me we would always be together..._ she thought to herself, gently letting her last breath out into the air, and listening as her heart took its last 'ba-bump'.  
And there Sakura died with one person on her mind: Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
